


My Crazy Other Life

by ArtfulDoodler



Category: Digimon Adventure
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-15
Updated: 2012-12-15
Packaged: 2017-11-21 04:45:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/593590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArtfulDoodler/pseuds/ArtfulDoodler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scarlett had found her dream guy. There was just one hitch. No-one could EVER know.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Crazy Other Life

"Goodbye Scarlett," he whispered, kissing my cheek softly. I looked into his big blue eyes and ran my fingers through his soft, blonde hair.

"I don't want to leave," I said, wrapping my arms around his neck.

"Scarlett! It's getting late," he grinned. He was right, it was 1:30am and I knew my mum would be worried about me.

"Doesn't time fly?" I laughed as I got in the waiting cab. "Bye!"

As the taxi pulled away, I watched him in the rear window, getting smaller and smaller until he was out of sight. I missed him already. I was pulling my phone out of my bag to text him, but he beat me to it.

It read: "2I love u. Matt x". I felt a small tear fall down my cheek, a tear of happiness, but also sadness. Matt is my boyfriend. But he's in a band. Not just any band, though - he's in Japan's biggest boy band. And that means we can never be together like a normal couple; we can never tell anyone about our relationship; I can never introduce him to my friends.

We met seven months ago at a gig. Matt's band weren't playing; they'd gone along to support some mates from their record label. Hardly anyone recognised them; it was really dark, they were wearing baseball caps. But I spotted him across the room, leaning against the wall, looking at me. I remember how I smiled, and he came over to talk to me. I remember the first words he spoke to me, and the first time we kissed. Every moment with him is magical. The downside is him being in this band.

Don't get me wrong, I'm really proud of Matt. I support him 100%. It's just that I never get to see him, except on TV. Spending time with him is stressful as it's a mission to stay away from the paparazzi. No-one's allowed to know about us - the band's management think if their fans know they have girlfriends, they won't buy the records. It means I can't even tell my best friends.

Even our first date didn't go plan. We had to leave the cinema as some fans spotted him and started screaming. Then on the way home in the cab, the driver was trying to get us away quickly and we ended up crashing into another car. Luckily, no-one was hurt. But when the police came, instead of asking us about what happened, the policewoman recognised Matt and got him to sign an autograph for her! I couldn't believe it! I felt like shouting, "Hello? We've just been in an accident and all you care about is a stupid autograph!" I stopped myself, though. I thought she might arrest me out of jealousy.

That would have been weird, because usually I'm the one with the jealousy. I spend one half of my life being a normal 17 year old in college, minding my own business and enviously watching my boyfriend on TV. The other half I spend wrapped in scarves and shades, running into hotels and hoping no-one notices I'm dating a member of Japan's biggest boy band.

Every so often, my two lives come together. When my boyfriend plays a gig on TV, he does a special sign. Just for me. And I do it right back. It's our sign for our 'third' life, when we can be together. And that tiny moment, when I think about that third life, having to live this double life isn't quite so bad after all.


End file.
